3 NoMercyLoveLost&Found3
by BeautiffulFanFic91
Summary: Edward&Bella Were Best Friends During Their Early Childhood. Safe inside their little bubble. It seemed that not a thing on this earth could destroy what they have.." Nobody finds their soul mate at five years old..right?" Fate took a part in ripping their little lives to pieces. Little did they know, it would reunite them 4 years later;) Fate! smh..You tricky bitch;) Enjoy:D


**{DISCLAIMER;}**

**I DO NOT HAVE ANY RIGHTS TO THE CHARACTERS!**

**THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER!**

**EXCLUDING; ALL CHARACTERS AND PLOTS THAT I ,MYSELF,COMEUP WITH:)**

**{RATINGS:}**

**{T}**

**{M}**

**{MA}**

**All Pairings Are Human**

**/3 ****NoMercyLoveLost&Found/3**

_**Edward&Bella Were BestFriends During Their Early Childhood**_

_**Kindergarten-Fith Grade, They Never Spent One Day Without Seeing Each Other.**_

_**Untill Edwards Dad, Carlisle, Got A Better Job At The " University Of Washington Medical Center" In, Seattle. **_

_**Their Small And Insignificant Worlds Were Torn Apart. Losing The One Person That Is Your Constant Can Be Being So Young.**_

_**But As The Saying Goes.." Life Goes On" Which It Did! They Both Moved on. Unknowingly They Would Be Reunited Four Years Later. Lives Will Be Changed For Better And Worse. **_

_**Chapter1;Histories-Past Tense.**_

_**Forks,Washington**_

_**August,7th,2004.**_

_**Forks,Elementary School.**_

_**{Third-Person pov,limited}**_

**The Day That Changed Their Lives Forever.**

**It Was The First Day Of Kindergarten For Bella.**

**" Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" **

**Bella's Mother, Renee, Sang as she hopped excitedly around the room. **

**Baby Bella Didn't Budge.**

**She was so Tired from being Excited the night before.**

**Renee continued to rouse her daughter,and still manage to prance around the room gathering all of Bella's school stuff.**

**" Come on sleepy head" , Renee squacked again.**

**From the hallway,Charlie made his attempt.**

**" Come on Bells, Lets go.", Charlie yelled,jogging down the stairs.**

**After a few more attempts,and one more scolding from Charlie,Bella finally got up and dressed.**

**The outfitt that her mother spent two weeks frantically searching for in every store imaginable, was finally time to put it on. It was a Powder blue,knee length,spaghetti strap dress,with a Bright red cherry pattern all over,with bright green stems. All complete with a dark blue denim shoulder jacket. **

**Her hair had been cut shoulder length over the summer,but still long enough to put a small red bow barette on the left and right side of her head,just above the ears. A pair of red "stick on" earrings. Finally, a pair of bright red rain boots to tie everything together. **

**All Renee could do was stare at Bella with both hands covering her mouth,trying to keep the tears back. **

**Charle came upstairs to see what was going on.**

**" Ladies,it's almost,Seven twe..", He paused when he seen Renees face.**

**She shook her head as the tears rolled down from her eyes.**

**" Isin't she beautiful", renee said between a laugh/sob. **

**Charlie,not being a very emotional guy himself, Patted Renee on the shoulder.**

**" Yeah,she is beautiful,but she is going to be beautifuly late if we don't hurry," **

**Renee turned and playfully smacked Charlie on the shoulder as she grabbed a tissue and blew her nose.**

**"Just go get the camera." she ordered. " You only have your very first day of school once." She said starting to sob again.**

**Charlie threw his hands up and decided from that day on that women are not meant to be understood.**

**Seven-Thirty rolled around,pictures were taken,breakfeast was ate,and before long they all three were standing at Bellas classroom door. **

**Renee was kneeling on one knee,fussing with Bellas dress and hair. Charlie was standing beside Renee feeling amused at the stare he was getting from all the kids. It wasn't everyday that your dad is the " Chief of Police" **

**Renee stood up and kissed Bella on the forhead.**

**"Alright baby, This is it" renee said, her eyes welling up again. **

**Charlie shook his head and looked down at his watch. **

**Renee pulled Bella into a hug. **

**"You have a great first day pumpkin. I have a suprise for you when you get home" **

**Bellas eyes lit up and she hugged her mom back super tight.**

**" Ok Mommy, I will"**

**Renee stepped back as Charlie took his place to tell her goodbye.**

**" Uhh, here is your lunch Money bells, I love ya. And if any boys give you any trouble ,just tell em who your old man is,", Charlie said,straighting up his jacket smuggly.**

**Renee back handed his chest playfully and kissed her daughter one more time.**

**" See you in a few hours baby", renee called out as Charlie pushed her down the hallway.**

**Bella watched her parents disappear into the parking lot,took a deep breath,turned and walked through the classroom door. **

**She paused for a moment,not knowing what to do. Her teacher finally noticed her and walked over smiling.**

**" And what is your name sweetie?" putting her hand on Bellas shoulder and smiling.**

**Bella swallowed. " My name is Bella,Bella swan.", she said nervously**

**The teacher scanned her roll sheet and made a tiny mark.**

**" well, looks like your the last one dear." She said smiling.**

**" Everyone, This is Bella Swan,", She said smiling that teacher smile again.**

**Bellas face turned red and all she could do was wave. **

**The class welcomed her openly.**

**" Now, run along and find the seat with your name on it", the teacher said,looking at her watch,**

**"It's almost time to get started." **

**Bella walked around the square of desks,searching for hers . The teacher could tell she was having a problem and called upon another student to help. **

**" Ms Stanley?" The teacher called **

**The eager girl jumped up and raised her hand with a huge smile on her face. **

**The teacher put her hand on Bellas back and lead her over to the girl.**

**" ok, Now remember, your desk is going to be next to Jessica", The teacher said,smiling and leaving her.**

**Bella was settling in just fine till a boy across the square of desks was taunting her. **

**" Who wants to sit next to a girl with the last name like a bird", The boy said,laughing and cutting up with his neighbors. **

**Bella was intrigued by the boy.**

**Little did she know, little did she know...;)**

**But she ignored him and had a very productive,amazing first day of school.**

**One-Thirty rolled around and there was Renee right on time. She started waving madly soon as Bella came into sight.**

**She leaned over the passenger seat and opened the door.**

**" Hello Baby girl,how was your first day?" She asked excitedly,before Bella could even get into the car. **

**" It was good momma." Bella replied, buckling her seabelt.**

**Renee stared at Bella through the rearview-mirror with a huge grin on her face**

**" Ready for your suprise?" She said,shimmying her shoulders and smiling even bigger.**

**Bella smiled back and nodded her head in excitment as well. **

**Bella was a little confused about why her mother was not moving the car,and staring intently into the crowd of children still standing under the school awning. Her Blue eyes scanned the childern,and then she smile hugely when she saw what she was looking for. She rolled down her window and started to call and wave. **

**" Edward? Edward!"**

**Bella couldn't see who she was talking about for a moment. **

**Now instead of waving, Renee was motioning for someone to come closer.**

**Bellas eyes widened at the child that was making his way to the car. **

**" Your mom said for me to pick you up as well. " Renee said happily. **

**Bella didn't know what to think. It was the boy who had made fun of her last name. **

**Edward walked ackwardly towards the back passenger door and climbed in next to bella.**

**Renee giggled to herself and drove off. **

**The car was silent for a few minutes till Renee broke it. **

**" Bella, This Edward Cullen, The cullens just moved in a few houses down. We are hoping you two could become great friends, give you both someone to play with." Renee smiled and waited for a response. **

**Neither of the two spoke one word. **

**Renee babbled on the whole way home,but things were still too weird between the two.**

**To make things better,Edwards parents, Esme and Carlisle, were going to a business function and had asked Renee if Edward could stay with them for a few hours. Renee happily agreed.**

**And It starts:)**

**The Ackward ride was finally over. **

**" Well, Im going to get you guys a snack. Why don't you sit on the porch and get to know eachother."**

**From that day forward Bella and Edward were never apart, if it could be helped.**

**Birthdays,christmas,halloween,thanksgiving, If you can name it,they were together. **

**For four years,everything was going great..., Till that fatefull year of 2009. **

**A now ten year-old Bella sits on the back porch,tears streaming from her pretty brown eyes.**

**The screaming is getting worse by the day. **

**" I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE,CHARLIE!" Renee screamed. **

**Bella was baffled. She had never heard her mother like this. **

**Charlie followed her frantically around the house trying to reason.**

**" Come on Renee, We can work this out,please!" **

**She kept pacing around frantically. **

**" No, NO! I am not being trapped here anymore. Neither is my daughter.! " **

**All charlie could do was stand and be stunned by her words. **

**All Bella could do was sob and let the images of her being split between her parents,fill her head. **

**Charlies blood started to boil. **

**" Now wait a minute Renee,Your not takin..", he said,bounding up the stairs after her.**

**Bella couldn't hear anymore of this. She needed her best friend. She composed herself long enough to run down to Edwards house and look like nothing was wrong. **

**Esme answered the door. **

**" Is Edward here?" Bella asked,bouncing from one leg to the other.**

**Esmee seemed to sense something was wrong but left it alone. **

**"Yes, but he is about to do his homework,so he can't be long," Esme said,smiling wringing a dish towel between her hands. **

**Bella didn't speak at first. She dragged Edward to the side of the house. **

**" Bella what's wro.." But Edward couldn't finish. Bella had caught him in a vice like hug and started sobbing into his shoulder. **

**Edward was a little frightned,but just patted her on the back. **

**" Bella,whats wrong?" He asked ,worried. **

**She tried to anser. " Mmmmmmy.." But the words wouldn't come together.**

**Edward,more worried that ever now,suggested that he go get his mom. **

**" No!", Bella protested loudly,frantically shaking her head.**

**" Ok! Ok!" Edward said, trying to calm her down. He then took her to the back yard and they sat on the trampoline till she could calm down enough to speak. **

**Bella sobbed a great deal,but was finally able to relay what she wanted. **

**" Mmy parents AAre getting a DDivorce", she said sobbing again and wiping tears off her face. **

**Only being nine as well, He didn't know what to do or say. All Edward could do was lay beside her and be the best friend he know how to be. They layed there for a while till Esme called for Edward. **

**Edward kissed Bellas cheek and promised to see her tomorrow. **

**The house seemed so empty and divided just from the short time she had been gone. **

**" Did you go see Edward?" Renee asked, her tone not very " Renee" like.**

**All Bella could respond with was," Yes." **

**Renee didn't look up from the dishes as she replied. " That's good, Now run upstairs and get washed up for dinner." **

**Charlie didn't even look at her as she passed by the living room to go upstairs. She paused, and studied him for a second when she heard a sniffle. Her eyes welled up again when she saw that his eyes were rimmed red when he turned his beer can up to take a drink. **

**She dragged herself up to the room,layed across her bed,and sobbed into her pillow.**

**This cannot be good:(**

**Today, would be the worst day of all.**

**:,(**

**Renee had turned into a grey faced zombie. She was no longer her bubbly,cheery self anymore.**

**Charlie kept himself busy with work. Which meant sitting behind a desk doing nothing at the police station while Renee was at home. He also took up a lot of fishing.**

**The house was no longer a home. It was divided. Charlie stayed downstairs and Renee stayed upstairs most of the time. **

**Bella spent most of her time in her room, or at Edwards house. Today would change everything. **

**The first half of the morning had passed and Edward was no where to be seen. This puzzled and worried Bella. Edward had never missed a day of school,unless he was ill, or something serious. **

**The day seemed to drag on,but still no sign of Edward. **

**Then Bella went to put a " Missed you" note in his desk and was shocked to find it empty.**

**The bell rang for lunch,Edward still hadn' t shown.**

**Finally a glimmer of hope that was to be squashed just as quickly as it came. **

**Bella spotted Edward at his locker talking to a few friends, she rushed over and gave him a hug. **

**" Where have you been? " She asked,smiling up at him. Her face fell when she saw the look on his.**

**" I'm leaving Bella!" He said,continuing to stuff papers and odds into his backpack.**

**" How long are you going to be gone for?" Bella asked, missing what he was trying to say. **

**Edward sighed sadly and answered. " We are leaving forks, Bella." He hung his head for a minute and stuffed his backpack some more. **

**" Well, where are you going? We are still going to see eachother right?" **

**From an outsiders perspective the conversation sounded almost adult. **

**" My dad got a new job in a hospital in,Seattle." Edward said, zipping up his backpack. **

**" Seattle? That's way too far! I..." Bella couldn't finish speaking for the tears clogging her throat. **

**Edward shut his locker and sadly plopped his backpack on the floor. **

**" I know Bella. I am going to miss you too." They hugged for a few minutes and promised to call and maybe have weekends together or something. **

**Edward broke the hug and wiped the tears off his face.**

**" Well, my mom is waiting in the office. We are going to go stay with my aunt in Seattle, while dad finishes some stuff up here. **

**" Your leaving today?" Bella half yelled.**

**Edward just pulled her into another hug .**

**They let go as they heard Esme calling Edward. **

**" Write me a letter tonight and I'll have my mom call your mom with the address. ok?" He said, half running down the hallway. **

**Bella just nodded in agreement.**

**That was it! Her best friend in the entire world was leaving. **

**What else could go wrong?**

**The school bus pulled around the corner to Bellas street. She seen her dads police cruiser paused at the stop sign so it could pass. She caught a glimpse of his face staring blankly out the window. His eyes were red again. And this time she seen a tear glisten in the sunlight on his face. Her heart sank to her knees and her eyes were wet once more. **

**When she reached. her porch,she paused and looked down the street towards Edwards house. Her breath caught in her throat when she seen the huge moving truck parked in front of their mailbox, Edwards father talking on the phone as he directed the movers where the boxes were to be stacked in the truck. It really was true. Edward had gone. The final blow to the heart was a box that read " Edwards room". She couldn't take it and ran inside. **

**Her mother was not downstairs when she come in. She ran up the stairs too her room,but paused when she heard her mother call for her. **

**" Bella?" Renee called,her voice almost a whisper. She was sitting in the room that her parents shared. Renee didn't look up as Bella stood at the corner of the bed. **

**" You and I are going to go stay at grandmas for a while,ok?" She said softly.**

**Bellas chest tightened. " Is Daddy coming?" **

**Renee pivoted her upper body towards Bella with that soft " Motherly" look on her face.**

**" No,daddy is going to stay here and take care of the house and things." **

**Bella let the tears that she had been holding back forever it seems,go. **

**Renee quickly hopped up and went to comfort Bella. **

**" I'm so sorry honey. I wish things could be different.", she sobbed.**

**One whole day! It took one whole day for Bellas tiny world to crumble around her. **

**In that moment, Bella wondered,at nine years of age!, does anything last? **

**Does it?**

**They gathered their things,packing whatever they could cram that was legal for flying.**

**Renee didn't give Bella time to dwell on anything anymore. **

**" One rule you need to know early is, Never look back Bella, never look back!" She didn't understand what it meant right now,but she believed her mother. **

**They left the tiny house that had once contained everything Bella ever knew.**

**Renee considered the experience as a new adventure. Bella considered it leaving Edward and her father behind. **

**Renee allowed Bella to cry all the way to the small airport,but the forbid it once they got on the plane,or grandmas. **

**" It's time to leave the past behind and start over fresh".**

**Now all Bella could do was wait and find out what this new life had in store for her and her mother.**


End file.
